Toy figures, both human and non-human, have been provided with strands of flexible material simulating hair or fur. The simulated hair and fur may be attached to the toy figure using many known fabrication techniques.
Bennett. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,968 issued Apr. 5, 1994, discloses primary and secondary toy figures with interchangeable hair segments. A plurality of hair locks secured to the head of the primary or secondary toy figures may be interchanged and removed. Bowling, U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,853 issued Jul. 14, 1992, discloses a toy animal having a removable coat of long fur which can be cut and groomed to give a stylized appearance and then removed and replaced with another coat of fur. Strongin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,790 issued Jan. 31, 1978, discloses a doll adapted to receive interchangeable hair pieces of different hair coloring or styling. Palmer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,152,085 issued Mar. 28, 1939, discloses a coiffure for a plastic figure such as a girl's head wearing a cap with a plurality of spaced radial openings provided in the head adjacent the meeting line of the head with the cap in which curl sets are inserted. Hopf, U.S. Pat. No. 1,627,511 issued May 3, 1927, discloses a doll head with tufts representing plaited hair projected through openings in the head. The tufts are ornamented with a bow and are spaced apart and located around the head, and give the doll the appearance of a child with braids.
Though the above-described toys have simulated hair or fur which provide children with amusement, there is a continuing need for toys in which simulated hair or fur provides increased play value to amuse and delight children and to satisfy their play requirements.